The present disclosure relates generally to wager-based games, and more particularly to awarding bonuses during a keno game. Games can be played in gaming casinos and other entertainment locations that feature different single and multi-player gaming systems (e.g., slot machines). The gaming machines may include a number of hardware and software components to provide a wide variety of game types and game playing capabilities. Online game services enable players to play a variety of games from their computing devices.
A typical keno game provides a keno board having eighty spots, numbered from one to eighty. After a player selects up to ten spots on the keno board, the keno game generates twenty (or more) draws on the keno board. Keno payouts are based on the player's wager and a number of matches detected between the automatically generated draws and the player selected spots. For example, the player may select spots 4, 10, 13, and 45, while the draws may include 1, 2, 4, 6, 7, 16, 22, 29, 41, 57, 61, 64, 65, 67, 70, 72, 73, 74, 75, 79. In this example, a single player selected spot matched one of the draws (i.e., the spot numbered four). The player may receive a payout in accordance with a payout table.